


And if You Were My Little Boy (I’d do Whatever I Could Do)

by TheUKAmazingDan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blowjobs, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Grinding, M/M, PastelxPunk, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Shower Sex, Smut, daddy!Phil, little!Dan, pastel!dan, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUKAmazingDan/pseuds/TheUKAmazingDan
Summary: Dan is always left to take care of Adrian while his parents are away. When Phil comes over, he decides that perhaps both little boys could use a bit of babysitting.





	And if You Were My Little Boy (I’d do Whatever I Could Do)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still alive!

I knocked on the door, then looked down at my scuffed black boots, waiting for the door to be answered. I crossed my fingers, hoping that it wasn't Dan's parents, then held my breath as footsteps approached the door and the knob began turning. I let out a sigh of relief at the sight of three-foot-something Adrian standing there, dressed in nothing but a pair of red pajama bottoms with his white underwear sticking out of the waistband. "Hey, Little Man! Are your parents home?" I asked, crouching down to his level. He was only four, and I adored him. 

"No. Mommy and Daddy went away." He answered, putting up his arms in a silent request to be picked up.

Of course, I immediately straightened up and picked him up off of the floor. "Where's Dan, buddy?" I questioned, moving through the doorway and closing it with a kick as I entered the house. I kicked off my heavy boots in the doorway, and looked around. The house itself was older than dirt, but inside it looked like something out of Good Housekeeping, with everything matching and each room having its own theme of sorts. The living room, which was directly in from the door, had two brown couches, a television set, and was filled to the brim with old-looking knick-knacks that nobody was allowed to touch. It looked like the house of an old lady, not one of a young family. 

"He's been in the shower for forever." Adrian frowned, lips jutting out in a pout. 

"I'm sure he'll be done soon." I reassured him, rubbing his back before giving him a proper squeeze. Who knows the last time he was hugged properly? His parents always seemed to be away, and Dan tried, but let's face it, teenage boys aren't always the most caring.

"Will you do a puzzle with me, Phil? Danny promised but I think he forgot." The little boy asked, looking at me with pleading eyes. God, he was starved for attention. 

"Of course, Buddy. Go get the one you want." I replied, setting him down on the floor. As he scrambled away, I listened for the tell-tale noise of the shower running, and was surprised to hear another noise accompanying it. Was that a sob? I might have been hearing things, but I was almost positive that was the sound of someone crying. 

"Phil! I want to do this one!" Adrian hollered, running back to me with a Winne the Pooh puzzle in his hands. 

"Good choice!" I praised, rubbing his head with my tattooed hand. "How about you start it, and I'll be back to help you! I'm going to go check on Dan, okay?" I bargained.  

"Okay." The little boy nodded seriously, then laid down on the floor of the living room with the puzzle box and dumped the pieces onto the floor. 

I looked around the room one last time, making sure he would be okay, then started towards the stairs. The bathroom was upstairs, and as I began to travel up the steps, I became more aware of the sobbing noise. There was a little hallway at the top of the stairs, and I followed it until I reached the door of the bathroom. 

I pressed my ear to the door, then decided that yes, that was definitely a sob. I knocked softly on the door, just loudly enough to be heard from the shower. The sobbing was immediately stopped and choked cries replaced them. "I'll be out in a few minutes, Addy." The voice called out, sounding broken. 

"It's me, Baby." I replied back, correcting him. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" I asked, my tone filled with worry. Another sob rang out, and I took that as a strong no. So, as any concerned boyfriend would, I opened the door, very well knowing that the bathroom had no lock.

As soon as I stepped through the door, steam poured into the hallway and Dan wrenched the curtain open, exposing his red puffy eyes and pink skin.

"Darling, what's wrong?" I asked, quickly shutting the door, concerned for the boy who looked like he had been crying for quite a while. 

"I'm so tired, and I woke up today with a hard on but I couldn't take care of it because Addy was screaming his head off." He sniffled, on the verge of breaking down into tears again. "And tomorrow I have a test that will probably count for half of my grade in calculus and I dropped my phone and now there's a huge crack in the screen and I've been trying to get off for the last fifteen minutes and nothing is working!"

"Baby, what do you need me to do? What do you want?" I questioned, moving further into the room and closing the door behind me. This was a Dan I had seen only twice before, both occurring on nights before major exams. He had to be so overwhelmed. 

"I-I wanna get off...and-and I wanna put on the pajamas you bought me with the teddy bears and I want my paci and I want Daddy!" He sobbed, not even attempting to make proper sentences as he slipped. 

"Oh Honey!" I frowned, pulling off my jacket and laying it on the floor. "Let me help you, yeah?" 

"Please, Daddy..." He whispered, his eyes leaking like the sink's faucet. 

"Alright, I'm coming." I assured him, peeling off my clothes and laying them on the floor. I went as fast as I could, and when I finally got both socks off my feet, I padded over to the shower and pulled back the curtain. 

"Daddy!" He cried, obviously reaching the point of no return. 

"Shh! Shh, Baby, it's okay!" I tried to soothe him, stepping into the shower and wrapping his wet body in my arms. He was shivering from standing out of the water for so long, so I gently moved the both of us so that we were under the spray and rubbed his back in circles. 

"I missed you Daddy!" He sobbed against my chest, wrapping his arms around me as best he could. 

I would have reminded him that we had seen each other two days ago, but his bruising grip around my midsection warned me otherwise. "I missed you too, Darling." I replied, placing a kiss on the top of his head in his nest of now sopping wet curls. "Let's get you taken care of, okay?" 

"Yeah..." He replied wetly, loosening his grip. 

I gently moved his body like a doll, turning him round so that his back was pressed to my chest. I hardly wasted any time, sliding my hand down his stomach and giving his achingly hard erection a soft squeeze. He moaned loudly, almost too loudly, and I quietly shushed him. His ass pressed right up against me, my dick practically sitting in between his cheeks. He wiggled as I began stroking him, giving me my own problem to deal with and reaching behind himself to grab at my sides.

I turned him around so he was facing me, then pressed his already-trembling body up against the tiled shower wall. "Daddy, please, please, ple-ughhhhh!" He wailed, his words turning into untranslatable noises as I took both of our cocks in my hand. He braced himself against the wall with both hands, grappling against the tile to find a steady hold. 

"Baby, you need to be quieter." I reminded him, panting. Then, just to be safe, I leaned in and connected his needy mouth with mine, hoping to keep his noises to a lower volume. 

He ripped his mouth from mine and slammed his head back against the shower tiles. "Not enou-ahh!" He whined, writhing against me. 

I grabbed his wrist, effectively making him lose his balance and slammed his entire body back against the wall with a loud thump. Then, I placed his hand around his cock. "Go ahead jerk yourself baby. Come on, do it for me." I urged. 

He desperately began stroking his cock, his hand becoming nothing but a blur as a loud, wet noise filled the room. He began whining, so obviously on the edge. He jerked his hips, thrusting into his hand, but it still wasn't enough. After a few moments, he angrily let go of his cock, and buried his head in his hands. "It won't happen!" He cried, distraught that he just _couldn't_. 

"I know what will help." I mumbled, gripping his waist and pulling his body towards me again. "You need to be quiet though." I reminded. Then I dropped to my knees in front of him with a thump. I reached around his waist to grope his ass with one hand while I used the other to steady his cock. 

Then I went for. I opened my mouth widely and took him in, letting him slide back until he was at the back of my mouth and my nose was pressed up against his smooth skin. 

"Uhhng Daddy!" He whisper-screamed as I clamped my lips around him and began bobbing my head. And just like that it was over. After only a few bobs of my head, he was coming down my throat, letting out breathy whines and moans as his eyes rolled back as his body convulsed in pleasure. 

I swallowed, cringing at the taste, then stood up. "You good, Baby?" I asked, wiping off my mouth with the back of my hand. 

"Y-yeah..." He panted, leaning his entire body against the shower wall before sliding down and sitting on the floor. "Fuck, I needed that. Thank you." He whispered, looking up at me with gratitude. 

"You're welcome." I replied, leaning down and giving him a hand up, and then turned off the shower, letting the water slow to a trickle before opening the shower curtain and grabbing the towels he had set out. I handed one to him and used the other on myself, first drying my hair and then my body so I could put my clothes back on. 

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Dan asked, his words coming out in a yawn. 

"Because I promised Adrian that I'd help him with a puzzle. If you hurry up and dry off you could probably study for that test in the living room while we put it together." I suggested, dragging my boxers up my semi-dry legs and pulling my t-shirt back up over my head. I pulled my jeans back on too, then admired him while he continued drying off. 

"Sure." He sighed, obviously not a fan of the idea. He was probably wiped out beyond belief from the intense orgasm he had just had, but I knew he would be even more stressed in the morning if he didn't study for the test he had tomorrow. 

"Alright. Go grab your stuff and come downstairs when you're ready, okay?" I reiterated, then reached over to grab him by the wrist and pull him closer to me. He giggled, but willingly allowed himself to be pulled. I placed a kiss to the side of his cheek, which resulted in water from his hair dripping onto my shirt, then playfully smacked his ass over the towel. 

He smirked at that then moved away from me and turned toward the sink. "Don't do that too much, you know I like it." He said with a grin spreading across his face. 

I only smiled back at him before walking to the bathroom door and pulling it open. "Hurry up." I responded, faux seriousness in my voice. I picked up my other clothing from the floor, then looked back at him. He replied by sticking out his tongue which caused me to roll my eyes and continue out the door. 

I walked as casually as I could down the stairs to the living room and was taken aback by the scene that greeted me. "Buddy, how many pieces is this?" I asked, surprised at the huge pile of outer pieces he was still sorting. I set my things down on the floor beside the couch, then returned my attention to overwhelming mess of a puzzle. 

"I think the box said 1,000. I'm not sure though." He replied nonchalantly, obviously unaware of how long this would take to finish. 

I took a deep breath, then dropped to the floor beside him and started assembling the outer pieces. "Can you start putting pieces in piles by color?" I asked the little boy, who nodded and went straight to work.

By the time Dan came down the stairs I had most of the border put together. He tramped into the living room, school supplies in one hand and his cracked phone in the other. He was wearing a too-big band t-shirt that I had left in his room at some point and some short grey shorts that could barely be seen with the shirt covering them. My heart beat a little faster when I saw him. He was my sweetheart, and I wanted to tell him. But, that had to wait. His academics came first. 

He flopped down beside us and opened his textbook with a sigh before he began trying to complete a problem on his scrap paper. Adrian had finished separating the pieces by color, and now we were matching them by size and edge shapes. Every time a piece was placed correctly, I gave him a high five and told him he was doing amazing. 

"You really think so?" He asked genuinely, looking up at me with his big brown eyes that reminded me so much of Dan's. 

"I do." I said back, positively affirming the little boy. That was something I didn't think the Howell family really did for their children. 

About two hours after we began the puzzle Adrian placed the final piece into it. "Awesome!" I praised him, giving him a fist bump. I looked at the clock then, only to see it was almost nine o'clock. "Well, I think it's past your bedtime, squirt!" I exclaimed, scooping him up into my arms and holding him up above me as I laid on the floor. 

"I'm not t-tired!" He protested with a yawn. 

I laughed at his silliness. "Come on, let's get you to bed." I chuckled, placing him back down onto the carpet before attempting to get up myself. My knees cracked as I stood and I let out a groan. 

Both Dan and Adrian laughed. 

"What's so funny?" I asked, indignant. "I'll have you know, I'm an old man. Respect your elders!" I chastised them. 

"Old man, indeed." Dan snorted, closing his textbook and getting up as well. 

"Hey, in a couple of years you'll be old and decrepit like me!" I teased, grabbing Adrian by the sides and guiding him towards the stairs. 

"I'm sure." He chuckled, following closely behind me as I climbed the stairs. 

"I'm not tired, Phil, I promise!" Adrian tried to promise, but his eyelids drooped and his head lulled against my shoulder. 

"I know, but big boys like you have to sleep so they can have fun tomorrow!" I comforted, patting him on the back and practically carrying him to his bedroom. I usually would have made him wash before bed, but he was obviously half-asleep. I didn't even make him brush his teeth like usual, he was so tired.

"Goodnight, Phil. Goodnight, Danny." He mumbled as I tucked him under his covers. I leaned down and placed a small kiss on his forehead, then Dan did the same, muttering a faint 'goodnight' before smoothing down his duvet and turning to leave with me. We walked out of his room and I quietly shut his door, then I turned my attention to Dan. 

"Did you finish studying?" I asked, to which he nodded in reply. Something seemed odd. "Are you okay baby?" I questioned, looking into his eyes. And the mood flipped. 

"Daddy..." He whined pathetically, tears gathering in his eyes as he held out his arms to me, wanting to be comforted. 

"Oh, Honey." I gently murmured back, gripping onto him and pulling him up into my arms. He wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist, crying softly into the nape of my neck. 

"Are you okay, Baby?" I asked, very much concerned for him as I carried him down the hall and through the doorway to his bedroom.

"No!" He wailed, burying his face into my neck as his snot and tears ran onto my clothed shoulder. 

"Shh...what's wrong?" I questioned, rubbing his back and nudging the door to his bedroom open with my foot. I carefully sat him on the bed and pried his hands from my shirt, not really paying too much attention to where I was because I knew his took like the back of my hand. I didn't have to turn the light on. 

"I've been sad..." He whimpered, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. 

"Oh yeah?" I asked, reaching for a tissue as I sat beside him on the bed. "Why've you been sad?"

"Because I have so much to do, Daddy!" He cried, and I reached up with the tissue and began wiping his nose. "I have that stupid test tomorrow, and I need to know my piano solo for that song we're doing in the orchestra, and no one will be home tomorrow to look after Adrian because the normal babysitters are either on vacation or sick with something gross! Nothing is going right!" He sniveled, blowing his nose into another tissue.

I rubbed his back and pulled his body close to me as he cried. He didn't deserve to worry about so much. "Well, I don't work tomorrow, so Adrian can come to my flat before he has to go to nursery. You just studied for your test, so you don't have to worry about that. And are you talking about that piece you've been playing since the beginning of the month?" I questioned, coming up with solutions to his worries. 

"Yeah." He sniffled, blowing his nose again. 

"Well, you perfected that on the third day you practiced it. So, there's no reason to worry or be sad anymore." I told him, kissing his temple and pulling him so he was sitting in my lap. 

"You think so?" He questioned, looking up at me with his big brown eyes. 

"I know so." I responded, giving him another kiss on the top of his head. "Now, let's get you into your pajamas with the teddy bears. You said you wanted them earlier, right?" 

He nodded shyly, then wriggled off of my lap and onto the bed. I stood up and stretched out my legs before waking over to the wall and turning on the light and then went to his closet. I pushed almost all of the hangers from one side to the other so I could access his pajamas. He only had a few pairs, all purchased by me, but it was okay because he usually liked wearing big shirts and not much else to bed. I took the pajamas off the hanger and brought them back over to the bed. 

"Get that thumb out of your mouth, Baby." I warned, laying down the pajamas on the duvet. He had slipped his thumb into his mouth, and we both knew it wasn't good for his teeth. I reached over to his nightstand and grabbed the pale yellow pacifier from it. He popped his thumb out of his mouth and made grabby hands for his pacifier. "What do we say?" I asked, holding the pacifier out of his reach. 

"Please, Daddy." He responded, continuing with the hand motions. 

"Okay, that's right." I chuckled, bringing the pacifier down to where he could grab it. He immediately took the pacifier from my hand and put it in his mouth, snapping the rubber nub in his mouth in a smooth rhythm. 

"Thank you!" He mumbled, the pacifier obstructing his words.

I didn't say anything in reply, but instead motioned to the pajamas in a silent request for him to put them on. He did as I asked, taking off his shirt and shorts and pulling on the warm fleece pajamas. After he was done, he held his arms out to me, wanting to be held again. "Lay down, Baby." I said softly, then kicked off my jeans onto the floor. 

Dan laid down on the bed and snuggled under his covers. Then I made my way over to the wall and turned off the main light before I crawled in beside him. The glow of a star nightlight still filled the room with a faint light that made him look almost angelic. I put my arms around him and pulled him to my chest, which he immediately snuggled into. "Goodnight, Baby." I whispered, kissing his head and closing my eyes. 

"Night, Daddy." He mumbled cuddling into me. 

\- - - 

I awoke some time later, and groaned as I blinked the sleep from my eyes and turned to look at the alarm clock on Dan's bedside table. 2:37, it read in big red letter. I let out another groan, then stopped as I realized what woke me in the first place. Dan was still cuddled close to me, but instead of just lying there like the angel he was, he was letting out little choked moans and humping my leg. The pacifier had fallen out of his mouth and was wedged between us. I looked at his face, only to confirm that yes, he was still asleep. I reached out to grab his shoulders and lightly shook him. "Dan. Dan. Love, wake up!" I whispered. 

He let out a little moan, but he opened his eyes. "Daddy?" He questioned, his word punctuated by a long yawn. "Oh." He whispered, noticing his position and wriggled around to escape what was probably wetness in his pants. 

"Do you need help, Baby?" I asked, licking my lips and letting my hand travel down to grip his hip. 

He nodded, reaching his arms out to me. "I need you, Daddy." He whimpered, his problem obviously not going away.

“Here, just lay back...” I mumbled, lightly pushing him down onto the bed. I crawled over him and straddled his sides before letting my arms fall to bracket his head. I leaned down and kissed him, then let my hips fall a bit so that my crotch was pressing directly into his. 

“Unnggh!” He grunted, bucking up his hips to grind into me. He was being a bit loud, but I wasn’t too concerned. Adrian could sleep through a cyclone passing over the house. “Daddy, fuck!” He moaned, pulling his mouth from mine. His lips were slick with spit and his eyes were practically black with lust. 

“You sound so hot.” I breathed, positioning my mouth right beside his ear. “Tell me how good this feels.” 

“Oh, jeez, fuck it feels so good!” He gasped, turning his head as his body wriggled. 

I ground down into him harder, making the both of us let out a moan. My cock was growing uncomfortably hard and hot in my boxers, but I kept grinding down on him, hoping to make him come in his pants. “Getting close, Baby?” I asked, breathing my hot breath on his exposed neck. 

“Yes, Daddy!” He yelped loudly, reaching up to grip my shoulders as I began erratically rubbing myself against him. 

“You gonna come? Come in your pants like a slut? Like a desperate whore?” I growled, licking a stripe up his sweaty neck with my tongue. 

“Fuck! Daddy! Fuck!” He screeched, his body convulsing as he came. His eyes rolled back and his mouth hung open as he babbled while he came down from his orgasm. 

“Shit...” I whispered, then reached a hand into my boxers and gave myself a few strokes before I too finished. “Do you have wet dreams often?” I asked, panting, then pulled my hand out of my pants and payed back down beside him. 

“Not like that.” He answered, settling back into the covers. 

“You’re going to have to have them more often.” I muttered, closing my eyes and ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of come in my boxers.

\- - - 

“Did you have a nightmare last night, Danny?” Adrian asked as I set a plate of toast in front of him. 

“Nope, I slept well.” Dan answered, not looking up from his phone as he shoveled the eggs I had made for him into his mouth. 

“Well, I heard you yelling for Daddy last night, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” The little boy sighed, then grabbed a piece of toast from the plate. 

My face turned beet red at that and Dan looked up from his phone. We made eye contact and Dan but his lip nervously. “I think you’ve been imagining things again, Buddy.” Dan supplied, his cheeks heating up. 

“Yeah, Adrian. Dan’s right.” I agreed, my face as red as a tomato. I sat down at the table, and Dan wasted no time in giving my leg a swift quick. I looked up at him but he only winked. What a cheeky git.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! The ending was based on a fic that no one was able to locate on the phanfictioncatalogue on tumblr. Also, if you have anything you want to see me write, please leave some prompts below! I have absolutely no motivation to write anything at the moment, and some prompts might help me! Thanks and God Bless.


End file.
